hypothetical_tsunamisfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophelia and Earth Impact
Event The impact of Ophelia, Uranus's moon. Summary Ophelia, a 42 kilometer wide moon of Uranus, smashes into Earth in the Indian Ocean. Date December 18, 2120 Time 1200 UTC Timeline 5 years before impact: Ophelia breaks off from Uranus's orbit. 4 years and 3 months before impact: Ophelia reaches Saturn's orbit. 3 years before impact: Ophelia reaches Jupiter's orbit. 2 years before impact: Ophelia enters the asteroid belt. 6 months before impact: Ophelia exits the asteroid belt. 4 months before impact: Ophelia reaches Mars's orbit. 3 months and 15 days before impact: Ophelia enters Earth's gravatational pull. 3 months before impact: Ophelia passes the Moon. 2 months before impact: Ophelia enters the upper boundary of the exosphere. 7 weeks before impact: Ophelia reaches the lower boundary of the exosphere. 6 weeks before impact: Ophelia enters the thermosphere. 5 weeks before impact: Ophelia destroys the International Space Station. 1 month before impact: Ophelia enters the mesosphere. 4 weeks before impact: Ophelia is now 100 km above the Earth. 25 days before impact: Ophelia is now 90 km above the Earth. 3 weeks before impact: Ophelia enters the stratosphere. 20 days before impact: Ophelia downs planes in the statosphere. 15 days before impact: Ophelia is now 25 km in the atmosphere. 2 weeks before impact: Ophelia enters the lower boundary of the stratosphere. 10 days before impact: Ophelia enters the troposphere. 8 days before impact: Five foot waves are recorded in the Indian Ocean. 1 week before impact: Ophelia is now just 4 km in the air. 5 days before impact: The wave heights reach 10 feet. 4 days before impact: Ophelia is 3 km high. 3 days before impact: 30 foot waves are being recorded. 1 day before impact: Ophelia is now 2 km in the atmosphere. 12 hours before impact: 80 foot waves form. 4 hours before impact: A megatsunami, 500 feet high, formed in the Indian Ocean. 1 hour before impact: Ophelia is now 1 km high. 45 minutes before impact: Evacuatons begin on Madagascar, Australia, India, the Maldives, and Indonesia. 30 minutes before impact: Ophelia enters the ocean. IMPACT MOMENT: Ophelia slams into the Earth at 447 miles per hour. 1 second after impact" A megatsunami, a half mile high, races at 800 mph in all directions. 2 seconds after impact: An earthquake with a Richter scale magnitude of 15.5 has its epicenter near Perh, Australia. 3 seconds after impact: Vibrations from the impact reach as far way as France and Hawaii. 4 seconds after impact: The megatsunami is 600 miles east of Madagascar. 5 seconds after impact: Water recedes into the ocean on the coastline. 10 seconds after impact: The megatsunami is located 900 miles west of Perth and 400 miles east of Madagascar. 25 seconds after impact: Sirens blare all over Madagascar, the Maldives, and Australia as the megatsunami makes its arrival. 30 seconds after impact: Boats in the Indian Ocean capsize. 1 minute after impact: The tsunami reaches Madagascar, destroying and submerging 98% of the island. 64 seconds after impact: The tsunami continues into Africa, flooding everything 500 miles inland, 75 seconds after impact: The tsunami devestates Western Australia. 80 seconds after impact: Indonesia gets the full blast of the now 300 foot tsunami, submerging 84% of the islands. 90 seconds after impact: The Maldives are submerged. 2 minutes after impact: Sri Lanka is gone. 3 minutes after impact: The tsunami finally dissipates, but not after submerging all coastlines. 1 day after impact: Pluto hits Earth. (TBC)